Gil Special
by rachael-ly
Summary: It's Valentines and Gilbert is working as a barrista in a small coffee shop in town. Everything was fine and dandy when a Grumpy customer shows up alone and is... stood up? [One-Shot PruMano Human AU]


It was just out of curiosity at first. Gilbert wasn't the type who repeatedly stole a glance from his customers. But when the grumpy brunette sat all alone on Valentines in a café heavily populated by couples, even HE felt the agony for the guy. It didn't help that Mr. Grumpy kept staring at his phone and watch every now and then. He wasn't supposed to be alone today. There was a _someone_ who happened to _not_ be there. The half hour that passed after he first walked in was Gilbert's cue to swoop in and be the good guy that he was.

"Hello again, Sir~" Gilbert placed a tall cup of his own concoction in front of the brunette, earning him a raise of a brow and an even deeper frown. "Complimentary drink from Gil. It's a pretty rare drink, be sure to—"

"Take it back to whoever that guy is. I don't want it." The look of disgust sent all kinds of rejection from Gil. Was it the drink? It can't possibly be the drink… was it his intro? Probably the intro… And he failed to get the memo that Gil = Him = the handsome guy right in front of him!

Then again…

"No can do, chief. I won't get paid if you don't take it. Enjoy!" Gilbert went back behind the counter before his grumpy customer could throw the drink back at him. The mirror right above the menu gave him just the right view to notice he was being glared at. _Best not to look now._

The long line that waited to be served was enough of a distraction for Gilbert.

He served them like a pro—even offering to make "special" drinks and naming said drinks after them. Gil was all grin and charm until his next customer happened to be Mr. Grumpy. Again.

"Hello again—"

"Save it. Give me another cup."

"You know, you really have to stop interrupting me…" Gilbert let out a small sigh but shrugged it off quickly to summon back his chirpy self. "So that's another cup of mocha—"

"Not that one. The other one." Again, he was cut off. It didn't help that Mr. Grumpy was slowly evolving into He-Who-Can't-Do-Anything-But-Glare. If Gilbert wasn't so used to a wide range of customers, he'd probably think the guy hated him. Of course, he knew better. The guy was just having a bad day.

He-Who-Can't-Do-Anything-But-Glare raised an empty cup at him. It was the same one he wrote "Gil" on some time ago. While he wouldn't recommend having 3 cups of coffee for an already edgy person, Gilbert couldn't help but comply.

"One Gil-Special then! You going to give me your name this time around or should I just write Gil?" Gilbert teased, recalling how he snapped at him earlier when he asked for his name. "Or I could write his number. Your call, Sir." He winked.

There was an obvious shade of red that rose to He-Who-Can't-Do-Anything-But-Glare's face. Gilbert prepared himself just in case he was going to get snapped at again but all he received was a shrug and a mumbled, "Sure. Whatever."

The blushing brunette paid and quickly went back to his table. He was brave enough to leave his laptop there. But then again, he didn't have company to save him a table. To whoever that stood him up, Gilbert hoped that person had a good excuse.

While he prepared the drink, he glanced at his own watch, wondering if he should use this time to go on his break. He'd have time to have a quick chit-chat with a certain brunette. Maybe find out why the fuck's he's still hanging around despite being stood up (not that Gil's complaining about it…). But it was still too early, and maybe now wasn't the right time to be a rebound guy.

Neatly writing his number on the cup, he added a square post-it on top of the cup. Gilbert felt proud of himself for the little gesture and didn't waste another second.

"Keep frowning and it's going to be permanent." Gilbert placed the cup down and grinned at the brunette, crossing his arms in the process. He was spared a neutral expression instead of a scowl. Hey, atleast there was some improvement! "I'll be right there behind the counter if you need anything else—easy on the coffee though. Three cups is pushing it enough as it is."

Gilbert had 2 other cups to bring to other tables, so he handled that first and cleaned some tables before stealing another glance from his coffee-addict customer.

He was staring at the post-it note with what Gilbert can only describe as a miracle—HE WAS SMILING! Not a wide smile, no. But it was certainly a smile. His lips were tugged upward ever so slightly, but it was his eyes that gave him away. He looked relaxed. The complete opposite of how he was earlier. Half of Gilbert felt damn proud he made someone's day, while the other half was cursing himself for not even bothering to say he was Gil! Not some guy somewhere in the room that he could be checking out right now…

But then again, it was better that way. He'd be the mystery guy of this story. A kinda-romantic story to tell his friends someday. A secret Valentine! Way better than that overly nosy coffee guy from the café. Gil was just Gil, after all. Plus, he was already waiting for someone. He might have been stood up, but there was a _someone_. Gil refused to be the _other _guy.

The brunette took something out of his pocket—a phone. At first, Gilbert thought he was checking the time again, but he started dialing. And the more time that passed, the more Gilbert realize he was calling the number written on the cup. And that said number happened to belong to him. And that certain phone wasn't on silent. That un-silent phone was resting in his pockets.

MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD AND DAMN RIGHT—

Gilbert's hands were too full. He was holding a tray with empty cups and his phone was vibrating and ringing. He rushed back to the counter, placed the tray down, and finally turned off his phone. It didn't help it was loud enough for the whole café to hear. It also didn't help that his ring tone was just for the laughs—he wasn't laughing right now.

He couldn't have noticed, right? It was just a coincidence that his phone rang loudly at the same time he made that call. Probably didn't notice a thing…

The phone rang again, and this time, Gilbert answered. "Gil here, leave a message after the beep. Beep!" Totally convincing.

"Turn around, asshole." The voice didn't just come from the phone. Gilbert could hear it from behind him. He looked up at the mirror above the menu to confirm everything—yup. He was right behind him.

"…beep."

"Oh for fuck's sake, turn around."

And he did. Phone still near his ear, Gilbert said, "You sure you don't want to leave a message after the beep?"

"Lovino." The brunette said plainly, still talking through the phone despite standing right in front of him. "My name's Lovino."

Gilbert was just about to introduce himself too, the words already at the tip of his tongue. But as he was going for the rest of the day, Lovino interrupted him again.

"Gil. I know." He smirked. The former Mr. Grumpy smirked and became a cocky bastard in a blink of an eye. He took Gilbert's palm and returned a familiar post-it before walking away, still with that smirk of his.

Just below the words "Cheer up :)" were the words "Call me after work."

"Don't you dare forget." Lovino warningly said over the phone, apparently still on it, before completely hanging up. And while he couldn't find him in the café anymore, Gilbert leaned back on the counter with a silly grin on his face and replied "It's a date."

* * *

**Word Count**: 1,348

* * *

**Author's note**: A short writeup I gave as a gift for Valentines to Rin- my favorite Lovino roleplayer and the Lovino to my Gilbert! We don't rp anymore but nothing can change that tiny little fact~

Decided to post it here just for the heck of it.

Thoughts?

This is just a one-shot by the way. Curious to know if anyone wants a continuation.


End file.
